


Mirrors

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Bites Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Gen, M/M, Mirrors, Stiles Wanted The Bite, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks at himself in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Ever since Stiles had turned down Peter's offer of being given the bite – mostly because he was more concerned with other things than turning into a werewolf – he had wanted it.

Months passed by before he had even had the nerve to ask Derek for the bite, knowing that the alpha would tell him no, that the teen didn't need it, that he wasn't turning anyone ever again after what happened in the past.

Weeks passed by slowly after that before the older wolf gave in to him, fangs dropping and eyes burning crimson red before sinking his teeth into soft skin; turning him.

~*~

"Open your eyes."

The sound of Derek's voice was far, but Stiles did as he was told, staring at himself in a mirror, eyes burning bright gold and his own fangs protruding. Through the haze of his wolf eyes, he saw Derek's refection, his wolf eyes shining red.

"Now we're together."


End file.
